Adorned
by SunshineandDaisys
Summary: New Years Oneshot: All of his Christmases had been varied. But this one, unorthadox and brutal, was the only one that ever dared to make him love.


**Disclaimer** All I want for Christmas is Sasuke...

**A/N **Look, I've actually made a Christmas one-shot! ...and it's late:);; So instead of it just being for Christmas, we'll make it for both major end-of-the-year holidays: Christmas and New Years! Besides, it's New Years-ish anyway.

This won't be nearly as long as the one last year, cause I don't wish to go into a writing-coma, thank you (my chapter fics take quite a while to even reach that length!). But it is my hope that this will satisy anyway, given the shorter length, different anime, and slightly darker theme. Because we all know Christmas is about near death experiences.

Making sure we're still clear here, I'm not the most knowledgable Narutard on the planet (but I'm hip with the lingo, fo shizzle). I've seen through what Cartoon Network has shown, and I've read up on everything from jutsu's to how may times Gai has said "Bursting with youth!" But still, if I get something wrong, just know that I'm trying and I will spontaneously combust if you flame me. I am highly flammable.

So, anyway, lets just get on with the festivities, shall we?

* * *

_Adorned_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

* * *

She added too much to her mannerisms. Her words towards him were always overly decorated, her actions completely ridiculous. Even the way she looked at him was with an extreme sense of secrecy. 

But when she fought, her skills were fluid, simple, and resigned. Sakura Haruno was a talented kunoichi, that he had to admit.

Her double personality had always suited her just as well as any other - until that Christmas Eve. Her desire to get home had clouded her thoughts, and his presence made her eager to show off. When the stakes rose, her personas collided and everything went black and blue.

* * *

His body jumped into action at the sound of snapping twigs, tossing two kunai in the direction of the noise and running the other direction. Whirling, he took stance and made the proper hand signs for Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu. Two ninjas emerged from the ice encrusted evergreens, casting away their disguises. 

"Think you can kill us, boy?" one said.

"Yeah, cause that's what it'll take." the other added, exchanging a smirk with his comrade.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't settle for anything less." Activating his jutsu as a distraction, he leapt and ran up a tree. Flipping off, he landed close behind his enemies. The two twisted around to have a pair of kunai driven into their hearts.

The young Uchiha fetched his kunai from the forest and, with a grimace, the ones from the enemy ninja as well. 'I'm getting faster,' he thought as a morbid consolation, cleaning his weapons in the snow and casting a glance at the waning sun.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Sakura's high-pitched scream shattered the air, and maybe some icicles in the process.

"Can't she manage anything by herself!" he growled in irritation, sprinting in her direction.

On his way, Naruto practically pounced on him. Narrowly missing Sasuke, Naruto landed with precision next to him, but he overestimated the stability of the snow covered ground, sliding sideways into the other ninja. The two hit the ground and rolled in opposite directions 'till they could manage a stop. It was Black Friday all over again.

"You freaking _idiot_!"

"Shut up!" Naruto got up first, giving himself a once-over before continuing. "I was in a hurry to get to Sakura!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but the glare he gave him was worth at least two hundred words.

"Didn't you hear her scream?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

"Where do you think I was going, dumbass? Shopping?"

"I--let's just go!"

Sasuke shook his head, partly to show his frustration but also to shake off the snow; the white stuff stuck to everything.

Nothing short of Sasuke's Sharingan would have found their teammate. The moment she came into view, the boys tensed. Six ninja stood in a circle around the dead tree where a seventh had Sakura pinned.

"Saku--" Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, but it was too late. Eight pairs of eyes darted to them, yet it was the sole green pair that caused them the most fear. She gulped against the knife held to her throat.

"Look at that, they sent the academy students to scare us," the one holding Sakura remarked. A round of laughter rose up at the comment. "You two shouldn't be out here so late. Only the big boys get to play now--hey!" The throwing weapon had embedded itself in the bark just above his head.

Naruto swung a kunai around his index finger, a steady glare directed at the enemy ninja. Sasuke's gaze was likewise. "**Get away **from her." the Uchiha ground out.

"No."

Knives of all shapes and sizes flew from both sides, and amidst the flurry of weapons, bodies clashed as well. Many orange colored clones joined the mix, and soon they were evenly matched in number.

"Take these." Sasuke reached Sakura first and gave her all his remaining kunai. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. "Shuriken," was all he said, but it was enough. His eyes held hers for a moment and the exchange was of disappointment and worry; he watched her resolve come into being.

"Get the orange one!"

"Which one!"

The boys made swift progress; Naruto was the distraction and Sasuke played assassin. Just as thoughts of a victory entered their minds, Sakura's voice found their ears.

"Magen Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"

'She didn't.' Sasuke's well trained eyes picked her out instantly, a triumphant smirk on her face and her supposed victims'. Didn't she realize what she'd done? 'She did.'

"Girl, didn't anyone teach you to keep your jutsu's in your head?" Her attempt to disguise the bushes behind her was foiled and flipped into an illusion of her opponent's. The bush took on the form of a ninja and then, with admirable stealth, an enemy executed Henge no Jutsu, and the plant became the real thing.

One of Naruto's clones leapt on the ninja, but a well aimed stab shattered the copy. Sakura turned quickly, shaping her hands for an attack... Panicking and sandwiched between those ninjas, she didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke's opponent landed a hard kick to the side of his head. He saw white instead of red. "Dammit!" He heard his abuser laugh, but he never saw the attacks that followed. From red, to white, to black.

* * *

When Sasuke's eyes opened again, they saw some very troubled blue ones approximately five inches away. 

"Get away, loser," he mumbled, shoving Naruto back with his foot. That was when he saw snow, and his thoughts accelerated backwards. "What happened!" He pushed himself up, shoving his friend further to the side.

He froze.

"She... she has a pulse." Naruto swallowed, glancing over to where he'd left Sakura. She was lying limply in the snow, several of her joints looking incorrect.

Managing to walk over and check her pulse himself, Sasuke remembered to breathe and gave the kunoichi a triple-over. The fingers on her left hand were no longer properly alligned, and her right arm and leg were in an almost nauseating condition.

"W-will she be okay, Sasuke?" Naruto's uncharacteristically sober voice pulled him from his examination, and he found himself unable to answer. So far out in the wilderness, night only an hour away, without their sensei, and with their only medically inclined ninja seriously injured, it would be a miracle if they even survived the night.

The dirty snow around her body was a diluted, bloody mess. Out of all the things that had clashed with her appearance, Sasuke knew this was the worst accessory she'd ever had.

"Are any of them still alive?" he asked coldly, standing as the sun slid below the trees.

"Just one," Naruto pointed in the direction of an unconscious man flat on his back. Sasuke recognized him as the one who'd pinned Sakura earlier. His fingers twitched.

"You," He strode over to the body, kicking it painfully in the side. The man woke with a gasp. "Are you the one who did that to her?"

"What?" he rasped, scrambling to his feet. "Did what?"

"_**That**_." The Uchiha's voice was laced with an intense hatred as he gestured at Sakura. "Did you almost kill her?"

"Almost?" The man raised an eyebrow cockily. "The wench hasn't kicked it yet?"

A glacial stream of fire spread through his veins to his heart, contrasting immensely with his rapid action. Sasuke yanked a cord out and, with a deft flick, wrapped it around the man's neck; he pulled him forcefully closer and reveled in the gasping noise his victim made.

"You die first. Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The man's bloodshot eyes widened, but nothing was fast enough to save him from this attack. As soon as the string caught fire, Sasuke kicked the ninja backwards and successfully completed his beheading.

"Sasuke! You could get arrested for that kind of--"

"Help me carry her."

Naruto followed his teammate with a nervous gaze, but complied when he saw how gently he handled Sakura. Sasuke was a violent revenge-seeker, but he was also a passionate protector and friend.

* * *

Finding the cave had been a heavy burden lifted off their shoulders, as their tents were still with Kakashi-sensei, who they'd been separated from at the beginning of the freak attack. Sasuke'd had enough sense to shove sleeping bags into their bag, along with a first aid kit. Those two things in Sakura's hands could've been turned into a fully operating, make-shift hospital. 

In Naruto's and Sasuke's hands, they became a circus tent held up with gauze.

But they managed as best as they could with the little they had inferred from Sakura's previous medical expeditions. By the time they'd managed to have her cleaned up and bandaged, the sun had completely vanished and the stars were out.

It was much colder without sunlight, but a fire was a luxury they couldn't afford. If other enemy ninjas were to find them and attack, it would be absurd to even _think _of fighting back.

So the boys conspired to join two unfolded sleeping bags, and use the remaining two for coverage. Sakura would be between them, naturally, because she was too weak to generate her own body heat. Her temperature was already dropping too low for her safety.

"What do we do now?" Naruto yawned, hugging himself in an effort to stay awake.

"Sleep."

Sasuke's mind was more distracted with Sakura than it had ever been. He couldn't imagine how she managed thinking about him constantly, as she had admitted to doing. But nothing overcame the innate knowledge he had of what his body needed. And right now, if he didn't sleep, he would never make it through the following morning.

It didn't take much for his blonde companion to agree. As long as Sakura was comfortable and getting warmer, he was willing to pass out. He kept his agreement less than five minutes after they'd settled.

The Uchiha wasn't as lucky, however, and he found himself suddenly restless. He was on Sakura's left, so he was extremely wary of every ragged breath and her broken hand. Even though it was bandaged and resting on her stomach, he continuously imagined he was crushing it by accident.

Then, after what had to have been hours of discomfort, it began to snow. Sasuke's eyes followed each flake like it was a sheep, and eventually, he fell into an unfeeling sort of trance.When Sakura began to shiver, he hardly noticed. But when her trembling became so intense that her hand slid from her stomach and bumped his arm, his nerves went singing.

"Shhhhiiii..." He bit his tongue before the curse could fully verbalize itself. Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over the two beside him; he could feel his exhaustion settling into his bones and constricting his thought process. The only thing that stood out in his mind was Sakura's tremors.

Her body shook acutely, and even her lips trembled. Sasuke continued watching her, unsure of what he should do. Natural instinct told him to hold her, but if she were to wake up, what would she think? And what if he hurt her?

A small, pained noise passed by her lips, and that was that. Any embarrassment he would have when morning came was worth it if he could ease her pain. So many pegged him as heartless and unfeeling, but it was untrue. It was true that his emotions were not always normal or regularly expressed, but he did have them. He saved his rare affections only for those who deserved them, and right now, Sakura didn't only deserve them - she _needed_ them.

Carefully, and with all the concern he had, Sasuke pulled her to him. He placed her damaged upper limbs between them, acknowledging they were secure in their positions. After making sure that all of her save for her face was covered up, he let himself hold her.

Some time passed, and Sakura's body temperature rose. Her shaky breaths, however, continued, and he felt every one of them as harshly as if they were his own. His eyes closed tightly, and he tried to ignore them. But without vision to distract him, all he could do was feel - her softness, her heartbeat, her erratic breaths. And even beyond that, he felt her fear.

It mingled inside him with his own dread. His usual position of power was gone, and he found himself unable to deal. How many times had he taken Sakura for granted? What if she died tonight in his arms without ever knowing that he cared for her? To lose Sakura would be to lose what had become an important, and sorely overlooked, part of his life: love.

Sasuke's arms tightened reasonably around her, and he tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Feeling her pain was incomparable to what he would have if she were suddenly gone. No, he didn't love her. But she loved him, for whatever crazy reasons she had, and that meant countries and worlds and all the stars in the sky to him now. If they survived this, he would do his best to show her that.

At this, the Uchiha relaxed. It was as if the resolution was all he needed to finally settle his uneasy mind. In that last conscious moment, he felt himself close completely around her. She didn't know yet what kind of peace she gave him, but she would.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Team 7 had stumbled into Konoha on Christmas day. The celebrations had come to a grinding stop at the sight, and who could blame them? Sasuke had flinched at his own reflection when he'd found a mirror. 

But things were different now. His cuts and bruises were healed, as were Naruto's - all thanks to Shizune's and Tsunade's immediate courses of action. They had been the least of anyone's worries, however.

The Uchiha ran his hand along the smooth wooden bridge rail as he walked. It was cold, but this was nothing compared to the night in the cave. His dark eyes reflected the brilliant white of the snow covered world around him. More was falling steadily, and it looked like a chilly Spring was in store for the Fire Country.

Sasuke paused mid-bridge to stare out over his property. Part of the Uchiha compound stood around this river about three miles downstream. It was empty, save for the memories. He sighed.

Even in the safety of home, and with Sakura under proper care, Naruto and Sasuke were beside themselves. Every day and night until the last one had been spent in the hospital; it wasn't like they had family to celebrate with. At every insistence that they go home, the two had only stared at the requesting individual as if they'd promised them a lap dance.

But when Kakashi was released from Tsunade's care, he had personally "escorted" both boys home with orders not to return unless they were asked or had somehow injured themselves. His warning to Naruto about purposely putting himself at risk would've amused Sakura.

Sasuke let out a low growl, frustrated that every train of thought led to _her_. It wasn't like he needed to worry. She was under Tsunade's watch, and everyone else in the village was worried enough for him and half of the surrounding continent. Even Tazuna and Inari had been sent word of Sakura's troubles.

It was all to be expected, though, considering Sakura's unassuming role as Konoha Sweetheart. Anyone who'd met the pink-haired ninja was sure to love her. Except himself. He turned to continue his walk and was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the source of his thoughts.

"Sakura." He tried and almost failed to keep his voice in its normal pitch. "You shouldn't be out here--you shouldn't even be out of the hospital!"

"I've got at least ten layers of clothes on, Sasuke. Which is less than you, by the way. Aren't you cold?"

Yes. "No."

She shrugged and took a few tentative steps towards him. He was almost afraid to see her up close again. The last memory of her face wasn't at all his favorite. But as she came to stand in front of him, he knew that this one could be.

"Naruto told me that you took care of me," She looked at her feet, not sure if she was ready for him either.

"Naruto was at the hospital?" Before him!

Sakura smiled and laughed in one quick motion. "Yes, he threw himself off the Hokage's roof. He said he was chasing a cat."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Um, anyway, is it true?" She raised her gaze slowly. As soon as their eyes met, she blushed. Her companion could only think of how much better she looked, healthy and embarrassed as usual. Finally, he realized she had asked him something.

"We both did," he muttered, looking sideways to the frozen river. It was one thing to hold someone all night, and it was another to tell them that you did.

"I... well, thank-you, Sasuke." She touched his arm, and he glanced at her. "It means a lot to me."

He sensed she would try to leave, but he wasn't ready for her to go yet. Luckily, he didn't have to invent something ridiculous or throw himself off a roof to keep her near; she provided the means herself.

"Is that river frozen solid?" Sakura asked suddenly, leaning over the rail a little further than he liked.

"It should be. Why?"

She flashed him a most Naruto-esque smile. "Can I skate?"

"No."

"Why?" She looked completely disappointed, as if she'd actually expected him to consent.

"Sakura, where did you just come from?" His tone was dry. She crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on. I'm a million times better now!"

Casually, the Uchiha pulled out two shuriken and flung them into the river. They lodged themselves in the ice, and Sakura gaped.

"What was that for?" she asked, crouching down to peek through the railings.

"Watch." Sasuke sat down beside her. No sooner had the words left his mouth than the ice crack audibly.

"I cannot believe you did that," She made herself comfortable beside him. "That would've been a nice place to skate."

"It'll freeze over again soon." The crack spread quickly through the surface of the ice, and soon clumps were being pushed up and out of the puzzle. Sasuke remembered that this river flowed quickly, explaining the force at which the ice shattered and uncovered it.

"It's pretty," she commented, transfixed with the whole process. The boy beside her could agree, but he was thinking of something different. "When it's iced again, can I _please_ skate?"

"If you haven't nearly killed yourself recently." Sasuke's words were harsh, but they both knew it was true.

Sakura's hand slid closer to his as she leaned his way; he noticed the hand before her face, then it was to hell with everything else. "I really wasn't thinking straight," she began quickly. "I should've been more focused. You know I would never make mistakes like that normally! Next time--"

'Next time?' He thought, losing track of what she was saying. Could he get through another one of those incidents?

"--I promise, Sasuke. Okay?"

He blinked. She blinked. Then she scowled.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I'd expect Naruto not to listen to me, but you!"

He couldn't help it - he snorted at this. No one ever said his name like that. Most people were afraid of the connotations it held these days. Was she oblivious to them? No, she was _superior_ to them.

"I guess I'll go talk to a wall or something now," She tried to push herself up, but his hand reached out and covered her own. It was the hand he had avoided as much as possible, and now, it was his lifeline. "Or, maybe I won't...?" Sakura sat again and stared at him quizzically.

"Stay," he insisted with a squeeze of her hand. This elicited a blush from her, and it suited her well. So well, in fact, he desired to increase it; he brought his free hand to the side of her face and ran his thumb slowly across her cheek. Then he tilted her chin and brought their faces closer. The magnitude of this gesture made the heat rise in her cheeks more than possibly ever before.

"Sasuke, I, you, what are you--"

Curiosity killed cats, and even with that in mind, he had to know the feel of her mouth. After her initial shock, she didn't seem to mind being kissed. He kept her from trying too hard, because honestly, he wasn't much for form either. It was an expression of emotion, not a talent show.

Sasuke had seen her with expensive jewelry on, with her make-up fastidiously done, and with any conceivable hair length. He had been introduced to every designer perfume on the market, and he had seen what every turn of the season brought to her image. But none of those things compared to her now...

"What are you _doing_!" Naruto's voice was definitely back to normal. Sasuke pulled away with a smirk in the blonde's direction.

"Naruto!" Sakura blinked and clambered up hastily. "You ruin everything!"

"They sent me to find you, and this is how you treat me? Ow! Stop hitting me!"

Sasuke turned and leaned his back against the bridge railing, choosing to watch rather than to participate. Mostly he admired Sakura, wondering how he'd ever make it through a day without thinking about her again. Probably not. He was attached to her now in ways he couldn't, and wouldn't, break.

A week ago, he would've said that feeling anything more than a mild interest in her outstanding medical capabilities was crazy. Five days ago, he would've said that anything more than an intense concern for her safety and well being was absurd. Even two days ago, the thought of any affection towards her was simply impossible.

But love didn't work that way, he supposed. He wasn't in over his head, but he was finding himself knee-deep and sinking fast. Maybe this was how it had been for her? Had she even known, or suspected, what she felt until it was too late?

Whatever had happened, he knew two things. The first was that it would all be history soon, and he could expect just about anything from her after this morning. And the second was that all the good manners, accessories, and high fashion in the world could never make her beautiful.

At this moment, with her love for him and his for her, she was rapturous. This was her most stunning moment, covered in all that was pure and magical - adorned in love.

* * *

**End A/N** Yeah, so what if it only loosely ties to Christmas? XP If you noticed, it also ties into New Years, with its resolutions and such. So there you go. (happy skwee) 

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Glittering New Years to everyone!


End file.
